1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sailing craft and particularly to sailing craft used for sport or pleasure.
2. Prior Art
Examples of unique sailing craft used for sport and pleasure are the catamaran and the sailboard. The catamaran is enjoyed for its speed relative to the great majority of other sailing craft. The sailboard offers a unique and different method of sailing which has great appeal to many water oriented sportsmen. The rudderless sailboat offers yet another choice for the sportsminded sailor. While the sailboard also uses a rudderless method of sailing, it is somewhat difficult to master and requires physical stamina and a good sense of balance. By contrast, the rudderless sailboat is very easy to master, requires very little effort to operate and can be enjoyed without getting wet.
Steering a sailboat without the aid of a rudder is not a new concept. The sailboard and all multi-masted craft are capable of being steered by their sails alone. In cases where the rudders of multi-masted craft have been damaged, the skipper's only means of steerage has been by properly trimming the sails to alter the balance between the aerodynamic and hydrodynamic forces. The sailboard likewise alters the balance between the aerodynamic and hydrodynamic forces by pivoting a single sail forward or backward over the center of lateral resistance of the keel. Prior art multi-masted craft were not designed specifically to be steered solely by trimming the sails; thus, response is sluggish since the sails must be trimmed one at a time. This invention solves the sluggish response problem by coupling both sails to a single steering device which operates the sails differentially, quickly generating a large turning moment. Experience gained sailing a 16-foot model of the rudderless sailboat revealed its high degree of maneuverability and its capability of establishing coarse headings on all points of sail.